


bittersweet truth

by burnt-hearts (AwkwardKjaereste)



Series: Blackwell Siblings [4]
Category: The Secret Circle (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12074316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKjaereste/pseuds/burnt-hearts
Summary: Version #4 of the Blackwell Siblings.





	bittersweet truth

It’s kind of awkward. Melissa and Cassie never had much in common – but apparently the blood in their veins is the same.

It takes a while before they slowly grow closer, but not like they thought they would. It’s different. It’s calling each other at 3am after a nightmare, because Diana and Faye _just don’t understand_. It’s sharing the heartbreak they both feel – from losing your true love to death and to life. It’s baking together on Sundays after studying for an upcoming test. It’s small, comforting smiles – because death brought them together and it’s hard. But it’ll be okay.


End file.
